White Rose, Green Thorns
by DragonFlowers
Summary: This is the sequel to White Orchid which is rated T. Please read that before you read this. I will make sooooo much more sense. Draco is devastated and a bit lost with out her. Takes place three years after book six and White Orchid. SMUT.


A/N: Hello! If you are reading this I need to let you know that it is a SEQUEL to one of my other stories. Please read White Orchid before you read this one. Thank you.

This story takes place two years after book seven of harry potter. White Orchid was in book six, just an FYI. After book seven, his father nearly roped Draco into marrying Pansy Parkinson. Mr. Malfoy Senior has died one year after book seven and one year prior to this story. After the end of White Orchid Draco had been in a depression for three years. He is now nineteen.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Draco of any of the characters except for my lovely OC Midori/Anwen. Everybody else is J.K.'s creation and kudos to her for the Slytherins.

If you feel so inclined listen to Kono Machi by Hajime Chitose while reading until you get to the part in the garden at which time you should listen to Teardrop by Massive Attack.

Review please

I left England after my father died, traveling the world. Never lingering in one place for too long. I'm in Japan now, watching over the red rails of a bridge as leaves dance their way down the stream. I can feel the light breeze against my skin; my arms are bear to the world revealing the mangled scar where I had removed the curse from my skin. I have changed these last years, slipping behind an impassive mask that is only breached by the strange triggers of my memory.

I watch a little girl dressed in a sky blue kimono with a gold obi, her lips are stained red for the cup of sweet ice in her hands. I smile at her as she bats long eyelashes over big blue eyes, a handkerchief clutched in her small hand. The man beside her is in his mid twenties, smiles down at her. They look a little more than ten years apart, but she still looks at him with a love in her eyes unlike the love one gives to a father. He beams at her as he watches her dance and laugh.

My smile fades as I feel a familiar pang of grief in my heart.

Carefully, I take a piece of care- worn parchment out of my left front pocket. I run my fingers along the tattered edges. I know the words have long since faded to almost nothing. I know each letter of each word by heart, and I can still hear the voice of the girl who penned them in fearful haste.

Draco-

He wants to see me. I feel that I will not return, but know that I have

always loved you. That will never change.

Don't cry for me; know that I did this for you. I am not sad.

Fear no darkness or thunder, have courage.

Anwen

I feel my eyes tear up at the vision of her oddly colored eyes, the way se moved, how the skin at the corner of her eyes would crinkle before the smile reached her lips. How could I not cry for her? I remember the way she moved; I remember each note that I played that day. Sometimes at night I feel her skin against my own and have to keep myself from reaching out for her elusive form. Then I cry for her until I drift unwillingly to sleep. My dreams those nights are a swirl of color and music, centered on a core of elegant darkness that leaves me needing to take a cold shower in the morning. These dreams are triggered on days like this, by moments like the little blue eyed girl on the bridge.

This hanamachi is quiet, the streets lined with teahouses. Their doors and windows covered by rice paper screens. I stop my wandering of the streets, intrigued by the shape of female shadows against white paper. I step inside the wood screen outer door and spot a large gold coin floating in mid air. This is a wizard's teahouse; I smile slightly.

The woman who greets me is slight. Her English is heavily accented, "Welcome. Please, what can we offer you, Mr….?" I bow in gratitude, "Thank you Madam. I am Draco Malfoy. I would like afternoon tea if you would be so kind." She bowed in return, her hairpieces jingling slightly, "Please, this way."

I left my shoes in the entryway and padded after her. She led me to a room decorated minimally in a traditional Japanese style. "Midori will be along in moments." She bowed and slid the door closed. I paced over to the window that contained no glass, so as to let the outside in, and gazed at the immaculate water gardens.

The rustle of silk drew me from my thoughts. The door to the tearoom was open just enough to reveal the slim figure of a Japanese Geisha. Her hair was decorated elaborately with glittering green flowers, her skin painted and powdered white, eye makeup dark and smoky. She stepped over the threshold and bowed, the gesture pulling painfully at my memories in its grace. I felt myself stare at her thinness, her grace. I watched spell bound as she raised her eyes to look at me.

It must have been a trick of the light, but I could swear that her eyes were green. She looked at me for a moment before I saw well-masked shock flicker across her face. She moved farther into the room and knelt at the low table. I joined her in silence.

The tea arrived and she still had not spoken a word. She poured tea into my cup, holding back he sleeve. Her left hand trembled as it held the teapot, causing the tea to slosh about inside the thin porcelain. I took it gently from her hands, "Please, let me." She nodded, "Thank you." Her reply was directed to the table. I set down the teapot and touched her left hand. " I should thank you, but it is hard to thank a person whose name you do not know."

She flinched slightly as I put a gentle finger under he chin. She looked up quickly, catching sight of my grey eyes and white blond hair. She raked her eyes over my face, my neck, the line of my shoulders, and down my left arm (which was still raised, my finger under her chin) to the mutilation. Her breath hitched. She gripped the table so hard with her right hand her nails dug into the wood. She watched her hand as if it didn't belong to her. Cool fingers brushed over the scarring and traced the crest on the heavy ring I still wore. She blinked, "I am Midori. Please, what is your name?"

"I think you know it." I pulled the precious slip of parchment from my pocket, and set it on the lacquered surface of the table. She stared at it with some emotion very like fear before her slim left hand shot out and grabbed it. She unfolded it with great care. Her eyes scanned the faded lettering. The slip of white trembled in her hand as I reached for her. One by one I lifted back the many layers of silk. The first was a thin sheer black summer silk that shimmered in the sun; the next layers were shades of green lightening one by one to the last one that was a pure white that rested against her skin. I glanced at her to find her face absent of the fear that gripped her moments before. It was replaced with a light flush of color under the layers of makeup. Her eyes were heavily lidded.

Ever so gently I turned her shaking palm to face the sky. I brushed away the last layer of thin white silk slowly revealing the inside of her wrist slashed with scars, and above those scars was the last of the faded inky darkmark. I traced the familiar shape with a finger. She wrenched her arm from my loose grip and shot away from the table.

Midori backed herself against the wall that held the window, her eyes wide. They were the oddest green.

"Please, I-I don't…" She pleaded incoherently. I knew that a look of devastation covered my face because she dispelled her fear. She bit her lip in agitation and slid slowly to the floor, tears streaking down her cheeks. My hands shook as I reached for her face to wipe away her sorrow. She shrank from my hand as it hovered above her cheek. Her eyes were filled with so much fear and hope.

"Do you remember that night? When the thunder shook the castle and you were bleeding from the point shoes? Do you remember how panicky you got when I ripped my shirt to use it as bandages on your feet?" I pulled off one of her tabi socks with my free hand and ran my hand over the scars, "You were so beautiful that day, Anwen." I whispered. She was so still. I was terrified she would not respond.

"Draco…" She breathed the word; her small hand coming up to cup my larger one as she leaned her face into my touch. She bit her lip as more tears began to fall, "I was so sure that I was going to die that day…. I thought that you would die too, every thing seemed so hopeless. He- your father- your mother, she saved me. I-I was so scared for you. I didn't want-" I cut her off, my lips brushing over hers, her face cradled in my hands.

She pulled away slightly, and looked at my left arm. She took my hand and gently turned it over tracing the lines with a slight smile, " Your path is your own." She looked up at me; her smile faded as she studied my face. I let my mask fall away showing the bloom of my smile. Hers matched mine as I leaned in again to claim her lips.

She kissed me with a longing that nearly broke my heart. I pulled away gently and ran a finger down the tear tracks in her makeup. She smiled and pulled me to my feet before taking my left hand in hers and running into the gardens, her feet bare. I felt the shell around my heart shatter and feeling stirred in my chest for the first time in so very long. She ran as fast as she could in the restrictive silk, pulling me along behind her.

The water gardens unfolded before us for what seemed like forever. I knew there was a reason that I loved this kind of magic. Midori slowed as we reached the edge of a clear pond with steam rising from the surface, "This is my favorite place in the gardens." She said as she took out her thin black wand from somewhere in her kimono. She waved it and her makeup disappeared, her hair fell unbound past her butt. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

She pulled me down to her and kissed me gently. Her eyes slid closed and mine did the same. I lost count of the kisses very quickly. They were still gentle and sweet. Her hands hovered above my chest before coming to rest, her fingers barely rested on my pectorals as if she was afraid that I might disappear if she touched me. I rested my palm against her face again, deepening the kiss. Midori dug her nails in slightly, and I surged forward taking her by surprise and gripping the back of her head. She took the hint and bit my bottom lip and pulled away. Ooohh that went straight down…

I opened my eyes to see her looking at me, the same devious glint in her eyes as the first time she looked at me. Midori gave a final tug and released my lip, she looked up at me coyly, "Happy to see me Draco?" her slim hand brushed over the crotch of my jeans making me growl and claim her mouth again. She dug her nails into my scalp, I groaned thrusting my tongue into her mouth. She bit it slightly before battling for dominance. Her slim hands scrabbled at the hem of my grey shirt, leaving claw marks on my skin. I pulled it up and off breaking the kiss the kiss. She reached for my pants and I stilled her hands.

"Don't you have too much on Mi?" I buried my face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent for the first time in three years. She nodded and guided my hands to the back of her Obi. I began to work the knot, getting distracted by the slim jut of a clavicle. She threw her head back as I ravished her exquisite skin with teeth and tongue. Her fingernails dug into my scalp and neck as she held on for dear life.

I loosened the Obi finally and disengaged from my marking of her neck. Watching her face carefully I pulled the long strip of silk slowly from her waist. Her eyes were dark clouded with lust, her breathing fast and shallow. She untied the Date-Jime then the Koshi- Himo and the first layer fell open. She smiled as I slipped it off her shoulders. She went to work on the second Date-Jime and I stilled her hands, "Midori, let me. I can drive you crazy by the time I get through the twelve other layers I counted earlier." She blinked, "I Know you can but-" I silenced her with a kiss and she melted against me, nibbling at my lips.

I pulled away as the second belt fell into my hands. She was still breathing hard. The next layer of dark green silk fell away under my hands but not before I noticed that the longest kimono was closest to her skin, each layer getting shorter as it got farther away. The layer I held was an emerald so dark it was almost black. I kissed the pulse point in her neck.

The next Date-Jime and Koshi-Himo slipped through my fingers and pooled on the mossy ground. I leaned in to kiss her, holding myself a moment from Midori's lips. I could feel her breath against my face as I slid my arms around her to fluidly remove the third layer.

The fourth layer. I circled her slowly, trailing my fingers through her hair. She reached for me as I came to stand in front of her, and pulled me into a kiss.

Fifth layer. I split the v where the silk concealed her chest just a little lower with an "accidental" brush of my hands. She moaned at the brush of my fingers.

The sixth layer, I was halfway there. I inhaled her scent against her neck as I lowered it to the ground, getting distracted. I groaned, "Why do you smell so good?" I inhaled again and let out the breath as if I was fogging up a window. She gripped the back of my head as I sucked at the skin under my lips.

Seventh layer. I was still ravishing her neck, her sharp fingernails digging into the small of my back. At each swipe of my tongue she moaned, shifting restlessly.

As the Eighth kimono fell away she moaned my name. I turned her away from me and parted the last four layers to brush her apex with my middle finger. She writhed at the light touch and fisted her hands in my hair moaning, "Draco…"

Ninth layer. I guided her hands to the clasp of my pants. She fought with the button as the silk slid to settle at her crooked elbows. Midori's hands never left the waist of my jeans and yet the silk drifted to the ground.

Tenth layer and she attacked my lips while trying to get past my boxers with little success. She bit into my shoulder in frustration and I snapped grabbing her by the waist and pushing her to the ground. She giggled and the moaned as I pushed a finger inside her.

Eleventh layer. She sat up slightly, her feet pointed perfectly and resting on my hips. Her whole body curled and then lengthened as she pushed my jeans and boxers off in one extremely sexy, fluid movement. I growled and captured her lips with molten passion.

The final twelfth kimono was diaphanous white silk, clinging to her slightly sweaty skin. I looked at her eyes as I teased the last Koshi-Himo free painfully slowly. She arched her back when I slowly dragged a finger over her clit, "D-Draco! Ah…" She gripped my shoulders as I slid the last layer over and down her arms.

Her skin was so smooth. I saw the numerous scars form her past, raised slightly and a delicate shade of pink. My exploration of her body was cut short as she fisted my cock in her small hands. I gasped for air frantically as she swirled her tongue along my neck. I supported my weight above her easily, but I still shook uncontrollably trying to hold myself back. By now I was rock hard in her slim hands.

She grinned mischievously and pressed the arch of her foot against my hipbone. I looked at her confusedly through lust-fogged eyes. She pushed up and sideways flipping me onto my back and agilely sitting on my thighs. I groaned, "Mi- dor-i… Ahhhh! Don-don't DO that or I- Ah! S-stop…" She had reduced me to a puddle of Malfoy-ish goo with her tongue against my skin. She grinned up at me from her place on my chest, "I don' t think I will. I know you like it rough…" She bent and caught a pebbled nipple between her teeth. She flicked her tongue over it and then pulled.

My head slammed into the ground, the cords in my neck standing out as I let out a guttural moan. She bent to nip at each of my abs, her fingers scratched down my sides leaving delicious stinging pain in their wake. I shifted and noticed the absence of friction against my arousal. I craned my neck to see her back arched so far it looked painful. She grinned at me, " you noticed. Do you want me to suck you, Drive you wild like you tortured me?" My mouth went dry, and I Groaned, "Oh God…" Midori licked a finger slowly and trailed it from the base of my erection, to the tip and circled the head, "Do you want it?"

"YES! Oh holy hell…" she bent, the tip of her pink tongue flicked the over the slit and my hips bucked, my head slammed into the ground again, and my hands buried themselves in her glossy hair keeping her in place. She engulfed all of me into the delirious heat of her mouth and sucked. I moaned and bucked again. She took the deep throat with out a gag. She swallowed once and I felt the heat coil in a rush to my groin. "Midori… gonna… cum…" She swallowed again and hummed a high note. I exploded in her mouth. She swallowed every drop. I saw stars, drown in the pulse of blood in my ears.

I came down from y high and flipped us over again. She was sprawled beneath me, her face flushed and her green eyes eclipsed by her pupils. She moaned as I swirled my tongue around her breast. She wrapped her legs around me and I realized that I was still hard. She whimpered at some memory; her eyes were glazed over in fear.

"Draco…" her voice was a whisper, "please. Take away what he did to me." I kissed her slowly, feeling the hot tears on her face, "I am so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm sorry. Oh god if I could have died instead of this happening, I would have. I'm so unbelievably sorry Midori." My tears mixed with hers.

I knew that I had to do this right; I had to take away her pain. I knew how devastating memories could be. Especially things like this. I brushed the hair from her face, tracing her lips reverently, "I'm am going to make you glow. I will show you that you are worth my life. I'm going to prove that I love you." I whispered in her ear.

She shuddered in my arms as I kissed her forehead, her nose, the corner of her mouth, her chin. I sucked lightly at her pulse point. She rolled her head and moaned my name. I kissed the divit where her clavicles met. She bucked beneath me. I hissed at the contact, gently biting in the valley between her breasts. She squirmed against me and I groaned against her skin.

My trail of kisses continued downward. My tongue laved in her belly button drawing out a delighted gasp and a giggle. I kissed her apex, her folds and her clit. She dug her nails into my scalp as I sucked lightly for a moment and gave her one lick.

"Please!" Midori dragged my head up to hers, crashing our lips together. Her legs pulled me closer. I felt the slickness of her thighs and the warmth of her folds against my arousal. She broke the frantic kiss, "Draco, I want you…" I nodded and kissed her as I slowly entered her wet heat.

'Holy hell…' I thought as I seated myself in her. Midori's nails tore strips of skin from my shoulders as her back arched and she moaned. I kissed her sloppily. She bucked in impatience, "Move Draco… please."

The first thrust was slow, sweet oblivion. She ground against me in ecstasy her eyes locked with mine. It stayed slow and delicious until she screamed and arched beneath me, my name from her lips the sweetest sound in the world I have ever heard. I came crashing down half a second later, collapsing on top of her. She smoothed her hands through my hair, her next words were a prayer, "I love you…"

I smiled against her neck, "Mi, I love you more than anything in the world." She shifted beneath me, "how can you love me? I'm so broken…" I pressed up on my forearms, and kissed her softly. She relaxed under me.

The kiss came to a languid end and I whispered in her ear, "do you want to know a secret?" I felt her nod, "I. Love. You."

I touched each scar, giving each the equal amount of care. I asked her for the story of each pink line as I traveled down her body. She told me every one that she could remember. I found the only word carved into her skin. "When did you do this one?" I traced the familiar letters with a fingertip. She blushed scarlet, " The night that I was summoned. I wanted to carry you with me. It was still seeping blood as he condemned me to death and raped me. I carried you with me as I fled England, as I left you behind." She smiled slightly, the memories evident in her eyes.

I traced the raised letters, D R A C O. She was resting against my chest, the breeze moving her hair and tickling me slightly. I traced the letters again and hid my face against her neck, my eyes burning. "I'm so sorry…" She traced the scaring on my left forearm, "I know…"

I wanted to hold her and never let go. I wanted to mend her. I wanted to mend. I wrapped my arms around her reverently. And whispered the most important thing.

"I love you… Be with me, forever?"

I felt the small gasp, "yes…"


End file.
